Cocoa And Coffe
by CarolTeixeiraC
Summary: Aparentemente, Regina e Emma estão tendo um caso. Mas Mary Margaret quer ter certeza do que está acontecendo, então ela, Ashley e Ruby võ tentar descobrir. Mas será mesmo que vão conseguir?
1. Early Morning

** Hi guys! Minha primeira fic de OUAT, e primeira SwanQueen, consequentemente. Espero realmente que gostem, e perdoem qualquer erro. A história será curta, apenas um pequeno fluffy que surgiu na minha cabeça. Enjoy & Rewiew! o/**

**Cocoa And Coffe**

**1. Early Morning.**

Eram exatamente 07 horas e 35 minutos, e o balcão onde Ruby ficava (geralmente vazio a essa hora da manhã já que qualquer cliente ainda estaria preguiçoso demais para puxar alguma conversa) havia se convertido em uma espécie de circulo de fofoca. Estavam amontoados no balcão , Mary Margaret, Ashley, e a própria Ruby.

Tudo começou com uma Mary Margaret ainda não totalmente acordada pedindo um café, até uma certa Ashley se juntar a ela, e Mary perguntar se só ela estava estranhando o comportamento mais recente da prefeita da cidade. que havia parado no balcão para pedir um muffin de baunilha com chocolate acabou ouvindo, e Ruby, claro, não fez questão de ficar de fora da conversa alheia.

-Ela sorriu para mim! E me cumprimentou!- Ashley comentou, um tanto quanto abismada.

-Ela me _agradeceu_ ontem, depois de eu atender o pedido dela.-Ruby disse, a expressão em seu rosto deixando claro que nada mais poderia surpreendê-la mais do que isso.

-Ela realmente conversou comigo civilizadamente ontem enquanto esperava Henry na porta do colégio. Quer dizer, ela foi quase que... _agradável!_-Foi a vez de Mary Margaret. E ela parecia quase em choque, assim como .

-Na última sessão do Henry, quando ela foi buscá-lo ela perguntou como eu estava e... Bom, ela realmente parecia querer ouvir a resposta, entendem?

E foi assim que o assunto prosseguiu, com mais um ou dois clientes que acabaram se colocando na conversa também, um com 'Ela realmente sorriu para mim semana passada quando eu consertei o carro dela', e o outro com 'Ela me ajudou outro dia quando eu caí de skate na frente da prefeitura!'. Isso durou até 07h:55, quando o assunto em questão entrou no Granny's.

Os dois clientes rapidamente se afastaram, Ashley, Margaret, e Archie sentaram-se, cada um em um banco, subitamente interessados em seus próprios copos de café. Sobrou para Ruby, é claro.

O surpreendente, no entanto, foi que Regina entrou sorrindo no café, com um sobretudo preto que Mary Margaret tinha absoluta certeza que não pertencia ao guarda-roupas da prefeita.

-Bom dia.- Regina desejou educadamente a todos. O olhar de choque que transpassou o rosto dos quatro não passou despercebido pela prefeita, mas ela estava se acostumando com isso nos últimos dias. Levaria algum tempo, mas eles se acostumariam, ela concluiu. Felizmente, Ashley pareceu acordar antes dos outros três, e respondeu um desajeito "Bom Dia" para Regina, que apenas sorriu de volta antes de se voltar para Ruby.

-Ruby, eu gostaria de um café com creme, um chocolate quente normal médio, um chocolate quente grande, com creme e canela, dois cookies tradicionais e três muffins de chocolate, por favor.

-Para viajem?- A garçonete perguntou, sorrindo. Só haviam duas pessoas em Storybrooke que pediam chocolate quente grande com creme e canela, e a morena sabia que a prefeita não estava ali para comprar um desses para Mary Margaret. A outra única opção era Emma, e foi confirmada no exato instante em que a prefeita concordou.

-Por favor. Só o chocolate quente normal e um muffin que não. Esses o Henry está esperando no carro.- Ela sorriu gentilmente, antes de pagar a garçonete.

-Já saindo!- Ruby disse antes de passar o pedido para a cozinha.

Ashley e Mary se olharam por um segundo, antes da professora limpar levemente a própria garganta antes de começar a falar.

-Hã, eu não sabia que você gostava de canela no seu chocolate quente também, Regina.-Ela comentou. Era obvio que ela estava, por assim dizer, 'jogando verde para colher maduro'. Emma não havia dormido em casa na noite anterior (e em várias outras, diga-se de passagem), e a professora e companheira de quarto da Xerife tinha pela certeza de que aquele casaco era de Emma. Ela sabia que Emma já estava na delegacia, ela havia visto a loira no caminho para o Granny's, o que só reforçava a sua teoria recém-formada de que Regina estava comprando o café da manhã para os três.

-E eu não gosto.- A prefeita respondeu, um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso em seus lábios. Ruby finalmente chegou com os pedidos e os entregou.

-Obrigada.-Regina agradeceu, e se virou para os três – Tenham um bom dia. -Ela disse e saiu.

Ruby começou a contar a partir do momento em que a prefeita saiu do café.

Ia começar em:

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

-Ela to-tal-men-te está levando o café para Emma!- Ashley disse, animadamente.

-É claro que está, aquele casaco _é_ da Emma!-Mary Margaret praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Ruby apenas sorriu. Aquela ia ser uma manhã movimentada pelo que parecia.

_**oOo**_

-Emma?- Regina chamou da porta da delegacia, o saco de papel em uma mão e as bebidas em outra. A prefeita estava prestes a chamar a loira de novo, mas parou e encostando-se na parede, sem conseguir parar o sorriso que chegava ao seu rosto pela cena à sua frente. Ela sabia que Emma a estava mudando, não tão lentamente quanto ela gostaria, mas talvez isso não fosse tão ruim. Ela sabia que estava mudando para melhor.

A xerife tinha os olhos fechados, enquanto cantava alto o suficiente só para Regina ouvir, as mãos batendo ritmadamente na mesa.

-How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it, 'cause I can't ignore if it's love, love, makes me wanna turn around and face it, but I don't know nothing 'bout love...

A prefeita se aproximou silenciosamente por trás da loira, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente não a ouviria com os fones de ouvido, e depois de deixar tudo que carregava numa mesa, tampou os olhos já fechados da xerife com suas mãos, sentindo Emma praticamente pular de susto.

-Você ainda me mata do coração. - A loira disse bem-humorada, depois de se dar conta de quem era, puxando uma das mãos de Regina de seus olhos e deixando um beijo em seu pulso. Regina alcançou os copos e o saco de papel com os muffins e os cookies antes de se sentar na mesa da loira, que a puxou para seu colo, deixando um beijo rápido, mas carinhoso, nos lábios da prefeita.

-Eu já disse que amo você?- Emma perguntou, abraçando Regina.

_**oOo**_

De volta ao Granny's, o trio da fofoca havia se estabelecido definitivamente. Como Archie teve de ir trabalhar, o trio agora era formado por Ashley , Mary Margaret e Ruby, claro.

Não é que Mary Margaret fosse do tipo que espalhasse segredos, ainda mais de cunho romântico, mas ela se importava com Emma, e se ela estava realmente com Regina... Bom, Mary Margaret ia dar um jeito de saber. Ashley estava dentro dessa só para agradar Mary, que a havia ajuda quase tanto Emma com o bebê, e Ruby... Bom, só estava sendo ela mesma, querendo saber de tudo que se passava naquela cidade.

-Nós temos que dar um jeito de descobrir o que está acontecendo entre elas!- Mary Margaret disse pelo que deveria ser a quinta vez.

-É realmente da nossa conta? Quer dizer, você mesma disse que Emma parecia mais feliz ultimamente, e Regina parece estar se tornando uma pessoa melhor também...- Essa foi Ashely, mas a garota se calou com o olhar que recebeu de Mary.

-Nós teríamos que pegar as duas no flagra.- Ruby concluiu, e uma lâmpada pareceu se acender na cabeça de Mary Margaret.

-Se formos até a delegacia agora, Regina ainda vai estar lá, e nós podemos surpreendê-las!- A professora quase gritou, animadamente. Ashley parecia receosa, e Ruby apenas assentiu, pedindo para outra atendente cobri-la por alguns momentos enquanto ela saia.

As três entraram no mustang vermelho da garota das mechas vermelhas, que acelerou o máximo que podia, mas freou bruscamente ao ver o carro da prefeita em direção à prefeitura.

O desânimo tomou conta das três, até que Mary Margaret, Ruby e Ashley cruzaram seus olhares, e entraram em um acordo.

-Nos temos que dar um jeito de pegá-las!- As três disseram em uníssono.

**A/N: Espero realmente que tenham gostado, então, por favor, me deixem saber o que pensam! Küsses**

**A.C**


	2. And I'm Telling You

**2- And I'm Telling You...**

** Hi Folks! Eu sei, desculpem a demora, mas como eu disse em um rewiew ou dois que respondi, eu comecei essa fic mais como uma brincadeira, nem esperava que alguém gostasse, mas, felizmente, vocês gostaram, e eu não quis postar algo decepcionante só pra falar que postei, sabem? Eu tive alguns problemas, no colégio, e um membro da minha família morreu, então... Eu não estava exatamente no modo para escrever humor. Me perdoem apenas, e aproveitem!**

**PS: A música do cap é Yes I Am – Jack Vindgen. Me apaixonei pela voz desse menino! ahahahahhahaha**

**I'm not gonna sit and wait**

**This is a promise that I will not brake**

**Cause what's the point, if you're not here?**

**You're my angel, yes it's clear**

**That I can take the world off your shoulders**

**Throw your troubles to the wind...**

Ruby quase corria dentro do Granny's. Era final da hora de almoço, e, ao que parecia, pelo menos um quarto de Storybrooke resolvera deixar para pegar o almoço exatamente a essa hora, abarrotando o pequeno restaurante. Algumas pessoas até mesmo levavam a comida ou lanches embora, por não haver nenhuma mesa disponível. E essa loucura já durava há pelo menos uma hora. Finalmente, após mais alguns eternos vinte minutos, o restaurante da pousada estava tão calmo como era normalmente.

Era sábado, e, contrariando às expectativas de Ashley e sorrindo tão maliciosamente como Ruby, Mary Margaret não havia desistido da Operação Passarinho Azul (como ela mesma havia batizado. Henry tinha que puxar isso de alguém, afinal.) Ou Operação 'As Sapatilhas De Cristal', como Ashley sugerira, entrando no embalo. E também havia a Operação 'Big Bad Wolfy', que foi a sugestão de Ruby. Como não houve um consenso, a Operação tinha um nome diferente a cada hora, com cada uma das três a chamando como queriam que se chamasse.

Mas o ponto era que, agora que a hora de almoço chegava ao fim e Ruby podia finalmente se sentar com as suas outras duas companheiras de crime (ou companheiras do Serviço Social Público para Desmascarar a Obra do Cupido, SSPDOC, para abreviar). Ruby praticamente podia ver as engrenagens funcionando na cabeça de Mary. Assim que a garçonete morena se sentou, Mary já disparou:

-Emma disse que vai sair à tarde com Henry. Vai levá-lo para andar de bicicleta. Regina com certeza irá junto! -Ruby sorriu.

-Vamos chegar mais cedo ao lugar e esperar escondidas até que possamos pegá-las em flagrante, então!- Sugeriu, mas soube imediatamente que havia algo errado com seu perfeito e lógico plano quando o rosto de Mary Margaret mudou totalmente.

-Nós não sabemos aonde ela vai levar Henry. Há três ou quatro lugares possíveis na cidade. - Ashley disse por MM, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Vamos nos dividir então, duh! Quem as vir primeiro avisa as outras e nós nos encontramos para pegá-las! - Ruby disse como se fosse óbvio. E, bem... Era, mas mesmo assim o rosto de Mary se iluminou novamente. Ruby se perguntou se era fácil assim o tempo todo fazer a morena feliz, mas deixou de lado a pergunta quando Ashley a olhou como se fosse a maior gênia que conhecera. O olhar de Ashley se encontrou com o de Mary, e Ruby não teve tempo nem de contar até três quando as duas simplesmente começaram a bombardear a garçonete morena com mais e mais planos. Ruby apenas sorriu, ouvindo-as. Principalmente na parte em que Ashley sugeriu que elas deveriam ter codinomes e a garota das mechas vermelhas sugeriu que o de Mary deveria ser "Chaveirinho". E não, nem o tapa muito bem dado em seu braço, dado pela 'Chaveirinho' apagou seu sorriso.

_**oOo**_

Agora, _essa _era uma cena rara. Sim, era sábado. Sim, Emma estava na delegacia. Mas, por algum milagre, a loira resolveu que aquele lugar precisava de mais organização, então _Emma Swan _estava _organizando_ seu escritório. Emma não sabia dizer se aquilo era influência de Regina ou não, mas mesmo assim, sabia que era algo muito incomum para ela.

Começou tirando tudo de sua mesa, _tudo mesmo_, não apenas o que estava desnecessariamente jogado ali. Limpou, e ponto! Parte um concluída com sucesso! Agora era a hora da fase 2, onde ela organizaria tudo. Suprimindo um suspiro ao ver o tamanho da pilha de papéis, começou a separá-los. Útil, lado esquerdo. A ser arquivado, no centro. Lixo, lado direito.

Emma sabia que grande parte daquilo era também nervosismo. A cada cinco minutos ela colocava a mão no bolso, certificando-se de que _aquilo_ ainda estava ali. Só de pensar no que estava prestes a fazer a xerife sentia-se gelar. Emma chacoalhou a cabeça mais uma vez, como que para espantar todos os pensamentos que lhe atormentavam, focando-se nas três pilhas desanimadoramente grandes à sua frente.

Poucas horas depois, só quando Emma finalmente colocou a última pasta no arquivo, reorganizou toda sua mesa, e fechou o último saco de lixo, que a loira percebeu que não só não tinha almoçado, como também estava quase na hora que tinha marcado de pegar Henry (porque é claro que a loira quase teve um ataque do coração quando descobriu que o menino poderia cavalgar perfeitamente, mas não sabia como andar de bicicleta. E não havia como o filho de Emma Swan não andar de bicicleta, nem nesse, nem em outro mundo!).

Fechou a delegacia rapidamente, e praticamente voou para casa, tomou um banho e se trocou, deu uma última olhada no espelho, e justamente quando estava pronta para sair deu de cara com uma Mary Margaret ainda mais agitada do que costumava ser.

-Emma! Já de saída?- a professora perguntou afobada, e a loira apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, estranhando o comportamento da mulher mais baixa.

-Eu também já vou sair! Quais são seus planos?-A morena perguntou, com um sorriso um pouco nervoso que não parecia natural nela.

-Hã, nada de mais... Passar um tempo com Henry, você sabe...-A loira respondeu, visivelmente desconfortável, um certo presente parecendo queimar um buraco em seu bolso.  
-Ah, sim, claro. Eu vou sair com Ruby e Ashley!

-Divirtam-se. Talvez eu me junte a vocês mais tarde... -Emma comentou, só para não deixar a situação ainda mais estranha, embora ela pretendesse estar muito mais ocupada mais tarde, do que estar simplesmente com as amigas. Se despediu de Mary Margaret, após assegurar que ligaria para ela caso fosse encontrá-las. E precisou fazer isso mais de três vezes. Estranho.

Assim que Emma fechou a porta, Mary esperou até ouvir o carro da delegacia dar a partida, e rapidamente sacou seu telefone, já com o dedo no primeiro número de seu _speed dial_, quase pulando de ansiedade até a voz que ansiava ouvir atendeu:

-Wolfy! Nada feito, ela não disse! Sua vez, assim que tiver a chance!

_**oOo**_

Exatos cinco minutos e quarenta e sete segundos depois, o carro da xerife estacionava em frente ao Granny's e Wolfy e Glassy entravam em estado de alerta, enquanto Wolfy, ou Ruby, tanto faz, se perguntava mentalmente o porque dessa sua obsessão em contar com tanta precisão o tempo, mas concluiu que deveria ser uma coisa boa. Ter noção de tempo era sempre útil.

Já a xerife loira realmente precisava de algo doce em seu sistema, e isso provavelmente estava tão evidente em seu rosto que o copo grande de chocolate quente com creme e canela extras atingiu o balcão quase ao mesmo tempo que ela. A loira deu um sorriso agradecido para a morena mais alta, e deixou que o líquido quente esquentasse sua garganta antes de cumprimentar Ashley e Ruby.

-Vai fazer o que agora Emma? - Ruby perguntou, preparando o Frapuccino de Caramelo que a loira havia pedido, e o outro chocolate quente, e resistindo bravamente à tentação de revirar os olhos. Emma não podia mesmo ser mais discreta? Quer dizer, desde que Ruby era Ruby naquele café, Regina pedia a maldita bebida quase que religiosamente. Como a prefeita mantinha um corpo _daquele_ com essas bebidas, os cookies, e todo o trabalho na prefeitura e com Henry, aparentemente sem tempo algum disponível para alguma ginástica era um grande mistério para Ruby. E para várias outras pessoas da cidade que prestassem atenção suficiente em sua prefeita.

-Passar o resto da tarde com Henry!-Emma respondeu, forçando um sorriso nervoso. E se ela queria que alguém acreditasse nisso, ela precisava se acalmar.

-Mesmo? Onde?- Foi a tentativa de Ashley, quando percebeu que Emma já pagava pelas bebidas e se preparava para sair.

-Eu estou ensinando-o a andar de bicicleta. E já vou indo, ele está me esperando. Divirtam-se!-Emma desejou, e saiu, estranhando esse súbito interesse por sua vida que suas amigas pareciam ter desenvolvido, sem perceber o rápido olhar entre Wolfy e Glassy.

Porque, droga, elas ainda continuavam sem saber onde a xerife passaria a tarde!

_**oOo**_

Henry tinha um sorriso alegre e cheio de si no rosto. Porque ele agora _sabia_ andar de bicicleta, e muito bem por sinal, segundo Emma, embora sua mãe continuasse insistindo que grande parte do crédito da postura e equilíbrio de Henry eram dela, já que _ela_ o ensinara a cavalgar. E isso só o fazia sorrir, ver sua mãe alegre. As duas. Brigando a cada cinco minutos por qualquer coisa que fosse, mas com um sorriso bobo no rosto que o fazia se sentir bem. Era estranho, mas aquilo lhe dava um senso de família que ele nem sabia que tinha, mas gostava. Era... confortável.  
E talvez ele estivesse se exibindo um pouco em sua nova bicicleta, só porque Emma prometera (bem longe dos ouvidos de Regina, claro) que o ensinaria algumas coisas muito legais depois, quando ele estivesse mais seguro pedalando; então ele estava treinando. Ele mal podia esperar para mostrar a Nicholas o que aprenderia a fazer!

Não longe de onde Henry pedalava, Emma estava sentada no chão, encostada em uma grande árvore, com as costas de Regina apoiada nela, seus braços ao redora da cintura da prefeita, e o queixo em seu ombro.

-Ele pode realmente ser surpreendente, não é?- Regina apenas virou levemente a cabeça, para encarar os olhos verdes que a derretiam sempre, embora ela não admitisse.  
-Eu que o diga!-Emma sorriu,e Regina riu ao entender o que a loira pensava, sua memória voltando ao mesmo lugar.

_ Henry era inteligente, e ele e todo mundo mais sabiam disso. Muito inteligente para uma criança da idade dele, como sua professora dissera. Então por quê Emma e sua mãe faziam questão de esquecer disso? _

_ Quer dizer, ele percebeu quando sua mãe chegou com uma marca muito óbvia de uma mão em seu rosto e os olhos jorrando fogo. E no dia seguinte à morte de Graham, ele notou a sobrancelha cortada de Emma. E depois, quando a prefeitura pegou fogo, ele notou que sua mãe estava mais quieta. E Emma agora podia passar mais tempo com ele, mas ele sabia que aquilo não era uma demonstração de gratidão por parte da sua mãe, porque quando elas não estavam em público elas nem brigavam mais tanto assim. Depois Emma começou a ser convidada para jantar, mais e mais vezes. E foi mais ou menos aí que ele começou a pegar sua mãe **sorrindo** como ela nunca fazia, sem motivo algum, e olhando para o nada. E Emma parecia mais inclinada do que nunca a ficar em sua casa ao invés de sair, fosse para jogar videogame ou ensiná-lo a arremessar uma bola de futebol americano decentemente. Ele realmente gostou da última parte, já que agora suas notas em educação física estavam bem maiores e ele totalmente ganharia aquele Xbox que vinha negociando há tempos com sua mãe.  
E tudo ia bem assim, com Henry fingindo não notar nada, até o dia em que foi passar a noite na casa de Ava e Nicholas, e quando voltou para casa, além do sorriso (que ficava muito bem nela, na opinião do garoto) sua mãe tinha um fino aro de prata em sua mão direita. E quando Henry a questionou e ela disse que sempre teve aquele anel, ele lhe deu um olhar que teve certeza de que deixou Regina orgulhosa. Mas mais importante do que isso, ele soube que era hora de agir, porque do jeito que as coisas caminhavam, suas mães não pareciam tão dispostas assim a sair de Nárnia tão cedo. Então, naquela noite, ele agiria._

_ Hora do jantar, sua mãe havia feito com que ele e Emma parassem de brincar com a bola nova de futebol americano que o garoto havia ganho da loira e irem se limpar para comer. E já na sobremesa, Henry fez questão de se focar apenas em seu pudim e mais nada, porque ele tinha certeza de que se olhasse para sua mãe e Emma ele não demoraria a ver um unicórnio Pink atravessar a porta da cozinha vomitando um arco-íris, mais colorido e gay do que Justin Bieber. Até que ele terminou de comer, e resolveu encarar o copo de água, até começar a falar._

_ -Então... Quando vocês pretendem me contar que estão oficialmente juntas?- Ele perguntou como se falasse do tempo, mas havia cronometrado sua fala perfeitamente para o momento em que Emma estivesse bebendo. Ele sempre quis ver alguém cuspir a bebida e se engasgar como nos filmes, e um pequeno sorriso escapou quando isso foi exatamente o que aconteceu com Emma. Ele esperou até sua mãe (agora quase tão pálida como Mary Margaret) recuperar um pouco de cor, e Emma conseguir respirar mais normalmente._

_ -E então...?- ele insistiu_

_ -Henry, eu...- Sua mãe começou._

_ -É... Nós... Eu...-Emma tentou, e desistiu de formar uma sentença coerente, optando por apenas pegar a mão de Regina por cima da mesa e observar seus dedos entrelaçados por um segundo, antes de encontrar os olhos castanhos com os seus próprios. Henry sorriu._

_ -Eu não me importo, de verdade. Na verdade, eu acho que isso é meio que... Demais! Então eu fico feliz.- O menino assegurou, e ele achou que nunca havia visto Emma tão aliviada._

_ -Obrigada, Henry.-A xerife assentiu, e os dois pares de olhos verdes se encontraram sobre a mesa. Emma não deixou de notar os sorrisinho no rosto do menino, e a luta interna para escondê-lo antes de falar novamente._

_ -Obrigada coisa nenhuma. Essa casa tem regras, Emma! Minha mãe não volta pra casa depois das 9h30 de semana,pra começar. E eu leio os quadrinhos do Homem de Ferro primeiro! E eu ainda quero saber quais são as suas intenções com a minha mãe .-Ele completou, imitando a expressão de Regina tão perfeitamente no final que os três acabaram gargalhando. E desde então, Henry se sentia verdadeiramente **em casa**, em sua própria casa._

**I always remember the way that you'd sing to me**

**Loving you while you were holding me**

**Making me feel like everything's alright**

**I ain't gonna play with your feelings**

**Or make you feel like your were dealing with someone**

**That doesn't believe in your love**


End file.
